The present invention relates to an apparatus for mixing, dispersing, and emulsifying media capable to flow, for example gases or fluids, in particular for the production of emulsions. Different methods and apparatus are known for dispersing and emulsifying media capable to flow, such as rotating systems with a rotor and a stator with teeth, whereby the media are sheared and dispersed or emulsified. Another group comprises high pressure systems, up to a pressure of 5.times.10.sup.7 Pa, where the fluids are ejected at high pressure and therefore high velocity from a nozzle. A third, low pressure--up to 2.times.10.sup.6 Pa--system is known for example from the Austrian Patent No. 329,012, comprising a mixing chamber with a torus arranged around the inlet nozzle, said torus being conical on the inlet side, and further comprising at the opposite mixing chamber wall a corresponding, parallely arranged conical surface for building an annular gap for obtaining a cavitation of the medium to be mixed. The inlet pipe and the mixing chamber walls comprise twist generating elements.
However, it appeared that this apparatus, although an improvement over the prior art existing at that time could not treat all media in a satifactorily manner.